Delicious.....Disturbing
by vangiekitty
Summary: Why is Logan avoiding Jean?


Discalimer: The X- men are not mine but I just wish I could get my hands on Logan... No money is being   
made from these stories, they are written purely for my own entertainment and sexual gratification. ;)  
If you sue me you will get only my 4 cats, one of which is so retarded he must be given water from a   
syringe because he can't drink on his own. Then what would you do?  
  
I wrote this story, (which is a work in progress), because I have always felt that Logan and Jean belong together. Who need Scott? He only gets in the way! On with the fic.  
  
  
DELICIOUS.......DISTURBING Part 1  
  
"It's over Scott, what part of that don't you understand?" Jean Grey asked with angry intensity.  
  
"I moved out of your place over a month ago, hasn't it sunken in yet?"  
  
"Our place, Jean."  
  
"No, *Your* place, Scott and that's how it's going to stay so just deal with it and leave me alone!"  
  
She slammed out of the room and stalked down to the dining hall seething with frustration. God! Why   
  
had she even bothered? All she wanted was to get the few things she'd left in Scott's room. Just get  
  
the things and go, that was the plan. But Scott was there and had to make a big scene..... We belong   
  
together, we can work it out, etc. Now we don't and no we can't, she had said in no uncertain terms.  
  
But he could never drop an argument, could never let things be. He just kept pounding at her with his  
  
whining, nasal voice untill she felt like her head would explode. That was one reason they had broken up.   
  
But Scott just couldn't accept that she was gone, wouldn't believe she wasn't coming back. Don't you  
  
want me, Baby? Hell no!  
  
Jean shook her head violently to rid herself of the confusing thoughts. She was beginning to think  
  
she just needed some time away from the mansion. Everyone was too close; there wasn't enough privacy  
  
to deal with emotional issues. Though the other team members politely pretended not to notice the growing  
  
tension, it was obvious everyone knew about their messy breakup Jean hated that. Above all else she  
  
valued her personal privacy.  
  
Thank goodness she was scheduled to go away on a mission next week with Logan. The trip   
  
would last the better part of a week. Days and days away from the prying eyes of the others and Scott's  
  
relentless nagging! Logan would be along of course, and she had been happy about that when the prof.  
  
first announced the trip. Lately, though, she wasn't so sure. Because lately, Logan had been avoiding   
  
her.   
  
In the past, they'd been friends, but with that small sexual undercurrent that made things   
  
interesting. They joked and talked and flirted, very delicately, because with Logan, she felt safe. Even  
  
though he was the most dangerous man she knew, she sensed from him both instinctively and   
  
telepathically that he would never hurt her, that he had only her best interests at heart. That was why  
  
he never pursued a relationship with her while she was with Scott all those years. All those long,   
  
wasted years. She sighed aloud. The mutual warmth and affection she shared with Logan were good   
  
feelings, a good foundation for a lasting friendship. And it had been a good friendship for years untill  
  
her breakup with Scott about a month ago.  
  
Almost the minuit she had moved out, Logan started distancing himself,making excuses,leaving  
  
a room when she entered it. She even thought he was trying to get as far away from her as possible  
  
when they had to be in the same room for some meeting or function. And he used to go out of his way  
  
to sit by her! What had changed? Maybe it was the solidarity of men. Maybe he felt sorry for Scott,  
  
thought she was giving him a raw deal, being a bitch. But no, Logan had never made any secret of what   
  
he thought about Scott. He thought Scott was a pompous ass. An opinion she now heartilly seconded.  
  
So why was Logan avoiding her? Was it just her imagination? Was she being paranoid?  
  
"Who knows?" she thought wearilly. "Who knows why Logan is avoiding me, if he *is*  
  
avoiding me? Who knows when all this crapp with Scott will finally be over? Who knows why I'm   
  
such a crabby bitch lately? Well, I *do* know the answer to that, at least." The answer to that question  
  
lay not only in the emotional turmoil Scott and the break-up were putting her through but in her recent   
  
lack of sexual fulfillment. Jean had always been a very sexual creature- she liked sex and plenty of it. And   
  
now, she hadn't had any good sex in over 2 months. "Well, please," she told herself, "I haven't had any  
  
*good* sex for years and the last month we were together doesn't even count considering that he cut  
  
me off completely."  
  
Scott had often used sex as a wepon in their past relationship. Knowing how much Jean liked  
  
it, no, *craved* it, he refused to make love with her any time he was angry, upsett, or could not get his  
  
own way. The whole last month before she moved out, he had refused her completely, leaving Jean on   
  
the ragged edge and, whether he knw it or not, precipitating the inevitable end of their relationship.  
  
As Jean recalled, the sex had never been very good, but at least it had been semi-regular.  
  
Now she was down from at least once a week, (sometimes twice if Scott was in a good mood) to nothing   
  
at all. It was very difficult for a woman like Jean who would have liked to have sex once or twice a day to cut   
  
down to once or twice a week, but she had managed, always feeling like a starving person at a buffett  
  
only allowed to have bread and water. But to cut down to nothing, no sex at all, and for 2 months- well,  
  
it was hard. Very hard. And very wearing on her nerves. A man in a similar position would probably  
  
have visited a prostitute or tried to find casual sex in a singles bar. But Jean was a lady despite her   
  
burning need, and she would never dream of these options. She simply did the best she could manually,  
  
but it wasn't the same, not nearly. Jean remembered a line from a movie she'd seen once..."Sex is like  
  
pizza. Even when it's not very good, it's still pretty good." She tended to agree with that line and now she   
  
was getting no sex at all, good or bad. So she limped along day after day, gradually getting crabbier  
  
and crabbier and wondering what she could do with ever increasing hopelessness. She almost felt  
  
desperate enough to go back to Scott, if only he would promiss to go to bed with her. Almost. But she  
  
wasn't that desperate yet. And she hoped she never would be.  
  



End file.
